Endings and Beginnings
by NutellaMisfit
Summary: He was my ending but my lawyer was my beginning. "Anyone who says they love someone but treats them the way he treated you deserves to be knocked down a peg...or ten."


I'm propped up against the wall across from the bedroom. Our bedroom.

"I'll be home late tonight, Bella."

"But Riley, we had... Okay. I'll see you later."

A half empty bottle of wine sits in my hand and I'm sitting there in melancholy. Tonight was supposed to be the celebration of our three year anniversary and I had the night planned. We were supposed to go to the new fancy restaurant in town called, Twilight and have a nice dinner. Quite possibly end up at the hotel two blocks down for a much more romantic evening. Rose has been blowing up my phone between texts, calls and e-mails. God, how stupid could I be?

Taking a long swig of the red wine, I hiccup which in turn causes me to giggle a little. It's now two in the morning and there is still no Riley. I had been warned that my husband was getting a little too close to the new intern... Lauren something, I can't remember her last name right now. My head feels cloudy and before I know it tears are rolling down my cheeks, wetting the silk shirt that I meticulously picked out to match my ensemble. How much more fucked up could this night go?

The next morning I am hit with the realization that I am still on the floor, wine has spilled due to the bottle being turned on it's side but worse of all, my husband is still not home. I groan out loudly as I rise from the floor and go to my purse taking out my phone.

~ Bella ... Please call me! - R

~ Shit! Don't scare me and reach out to me! -R

~ I will call every outlet possible if you do not call me in the morning. Don't be a bitch! -R

Gotta love her good intentions. I look through for signs of Riley and there's nothing. Soon I hear keys jiggling outside the door and then the locks turn. I turn around wordlessly and just stare. His clothes is rumpled and his hair is definitely bed hair.

"Bella," he says in surprise. "I'm... I'm sorry about last-"

I shake my head, slip on my flats, grab my purse, car keys,phone and again without words, I slip my ring off my finger placing it on the counter-top.

I was done being made a fool of and by the look of shock on his face he was not expecting this outcome. I hear him talking, maybe pleading from the sounds of it but I'm not comprehending exactly what is being said. Without looking back, I close the door and hold my head high. Today is going to be the day Isabella Swan will no longer be someone's doormat.

× 6 months later...

"So..."

"So... What?"

Rosalie has been my guiding light throughout all the messy bullshit that has been the end of the Riley and Bella era. My father was sad to see him go but once I let him on the sordid details his Team Riley devotion was in the wind.

"Are you meeting with the lawyers today?"

Her perfectly waxed eyebrow rises as she stares me down and I nod. My original lawyer, Ben Chaney, had to leave for some family emergency out of the country which in turn left his partner/colleague/college buddy to be my representative. I had yet to meet him but from what I've been hearing he is one of the best just second to Ben.

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"I think I can manage. Besides, don't you have a meeting this afternoon?"

She grins at me.

Shit!

"As a matter of fact, said meeting has been cancelled. Looks like you've got me today, biatch."

She waggles her brows at me and I shake my head stifling back my laugh. Well, Rose was always welcomed company so I couldn't complain.

"Mrs. Swan?"

"Miss Swan," I say correcting her and I could tell that the young secretary blushes a little.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen will now see you in his office."

Rosalie stands at the same time I do. My heart is beating so fast and hard that I swear she can hear it. As we walk down the corridor to the last door on the left, she grabs my hand and smiles warmly.

"It'll be okay, Bells. No matter what, I am here for you."

I silently nod giving her a small smile and before I can open the door it's pulled away from me. The man standing before me is inhumanly gorgeous. Tall. Green eyes with a sparkle to them. Bronze, maybe caramel, colored hair stood disarrayed. An Adonis in all the literal sense. I clear my throat when he smiles at us both and hold my hand out.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rose for once is quiet as all hell and I have to elbow her a little so she can regain some type of composure. I know he sees the effect he's had on her and it doesn't escape my attention that a small smirk curves his lips before he speaks.

"The pleasure is truly all mine, Miss Swan."

He gestures for us to enter and I have to place a hand on Rose's back just for her to budge. I smile apologetically and he closes the door behind us.

"Have you been able to speak with Mr. Bier's lawyer?"

I shake my head.

"Has he reached out to you?"

Again I shake my head but just for good measure I also shrug. Quite frankly I wasn't too sure because I've taken to not answering the phone when I don't know the number. And so I tell him.

"Honestly Mr. Cullen I have not heard word and that may be because I don't answer unknown calls. I've had a rather bad experiences that I would like to avoid in the foreseeable future."

At this he raises a brow with a look of slight surprise.

"That fucking asshole," we both could plainly hear Rose mutter.

"Has something happened that needs to be addressed?"

His gaze pierces through me and I shiver a little.

"Not really." I say looking away from his eyes.

"If I could just butt in for a quick minute."

I turn like the little girl from the Exorcist to face Rosalie and I silently plead with my eyes. Of course she ignores me and I slouch a little in my chair when I hear her intake of air before she speaks.

"I came here for moral support, Mr. Cullen. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? On that note, that ex asshole of hers has been harassing her at all hours of the night."

I groan a little and cover my face.

"He calls when he's drunk. He calls from different numbers. And don't get me started on the bullshit he spews when she answers the different numbers."

"Is this true?"

At the sound of his concerned/surprised voice I nod. I'm embarrassed. My face is flaming hot and I can most certainly feel it. I could only imagine Rose's look on her face and I can't get myself to look up.

"If you would excuse us for a minute, please. I would like a word with Miss Swan."

I still don't chance a look at her when I hear her retrieving footfalls.

"Isabella?"

At his voice deliciously saying my name, I look up. He is standing in front of me, hands gripping the edge of his desk, legs crossed at the ankles. The jacket he donned was now abandoned on his chair and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I can't help myself. I have to look and there is that small smirk again that curves his lips; now here comes the sudden rush of flushing heat that never fails.

"No need to be shy. We are all human. But I must ask, has Mr. Bier's been harassing you?"

"Define harassing," I say attempting to joke around.

Only he wasn't in the mood for jokes. He genuinely looked concerned and again I nod.

"This is something that will have to be addressed in the courts. Has he been texting you as well?"

"Yes... I... I still have them."

I feel stupid for feeling guilty. I never wanted things to go this way but whatever Mr. Cullen needed I would give him. If I wanted to leave my past in the past then I needed to do this.

"If it's at all possible, please get a copy of those texts. We will set up another meeting and there I will see to what extent he has been harassing you."

He smiles crookedly and I get lost in it. Snap out of it!Clearing my throat I rise on unsteady feet and he reaches out steadying my faltering feet. Holy crow! What was that?! He looks at me unfazed still smiling and I smile back.

"Until next time, Mr. Cullen."

As I open the door he stops me in my tracks when he says, "It's Edward. Please, Isabella, call me Edward."

Days pass and I did what Edward had wanted. I dropped off the information he needed and when I heard his voice I made a speedy exit. Why am I such a chicken?! He calls to inform me that harassment charges will be filed with the divorce and the only thing I can do is cry. Sob actually. I'm not sure why. Relief. Anxiety. Guilt. Either way he comforts me even if it's just a soothing voice on the other end.

"Isabella, we need to meet one last time before the actual court date."

I'm frozen. I'm stunned into silence. I'm feeling a little exhilarated even if it just a 'business as usual' meeting.

"I have a very busy schedule. Stepping away from the office is going to be a bit difficult for me..."

"I'll come to you."

My heart races with those words. Calm your tits, Rose's voice echoes within mine. The excitement grows just a little more.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. When is your lunch hour?"

A lunch date?

"At one on the dot."

I could hear him chuckle a little and I couldn't help but to blush. I didn't even have to be face to face with this man for him to do things to me.

"Can you meet me at Twilight then? I'll have a table reserved for us."

I grow silent. The flashback hits me like a punch to the gut. More silence only to be broken by the sound of ruffling papers in the distance.

"Yes. I will see you there at one."

"Have a wonderful evening, Isabella. I look forward to meeting with you once again."

We end the call and I'm left feeling with an all encompassing loneliness. A longing... But for what? Edward Cullen was nothing to me. He was being my savior at the moment helping to get my divorce moving along. That's it. Nothing more.

Then why do I feel this way?

I'm standing at the entrance of Twilight about ten minutes early. I keep wringing my hands and worrying my bottom lip. I purposely picked out my outfit today so that my alabaster skin would stand out. It was one of my best features Rose told me, aside from my hair and lips, and if she says so then I believe it. Today I dared to be bold. My suit is a dark, maroon, almost blood red, color. I have paired it with a black satin camisole that has scalloped edging and my newly purchased Dior high heels.

"Spare no expense! If it looks good buy that shit!" Those were the wise words of a best friend

"Isabella?"

I turn to see Edward standing before me. His suit is tailored to fit him perfectly. Under that suit you can definitely tell is pure hard, lean muscle. His hair is still in a sexy disarray and that crooked smile is graced upon his features. A. Fucking. Adonis.

"Edward," I say smiling. He looks pleased and I catch the quick once over he gives me. We fall into strides together and when we enter I could swear that all eyes are on us. Better yet, on the man beside me. Without waiting the hostess takes us to our table and upon further inspection of the patrons I spot the one person I never thought I'd see in a million years. His eyes meet mine and I quickly look away. Edward sees this and casually looks over his shoulder staring right at Riley.

 _Oh no..._

"I'm presuming that is Mr. Biers?"

I nod.

"It'll be alright," he says reaching out placing his hand over mine. The electricity that runs through me at the contact leaves me breathless. I know he has to feel it. I can't be the only one.

"Bella, so good to see you here."

His voice drips in jealousy and malice. Edward's jaw clenches slightly. I sit there with a face of brave bravado hoping like hell that it won't falter.

"Riley, nice to see you again."

He snorts and I cut my eyes at this.

"And this is..."

"Edward Cullen." He says before he can finish. It doesn't go unnoticed that he doesn't identify as my lawyer/representation.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

He stands and offers his hand but of course Riley ignores it. His eyes rake over Edward and I can tell that he is sizing him up. A gracious smile crosses Edward's lips and what he does next surprises the fuck out of me.

"Please. Join us for lunch."

He side steps and takes a seat next to me. Without notice he grabs my hand under the table and I know it's for show because for whatever reason Riley has pissed him off but I just can't help the smile that passes over my lips. Riley goes red faced. The entire lunch is tense but also flirtatious. The glances that I get from Edward cause me to get butterflies deep within my stomach that I feel like I could explode at any damn time. When Riley is finally done and gone Edward moves back to his original seat. The look on his face is of uneasiness.

"Please do forgive me for that, Isabella. If I have made you uncomfortable in any way and you would like to seek different counsel, I would comple-"

"It's quite alright." I manage to say before he can finish. I didn't want him to finish that sentence.

He looks over to me and smiles. I have now come to the conclusion that that smile will be the death of me. Here lies Isabella Marie Swan, Cause of Death: Edward Cullen.

"I really could not stand the way he looked down at you. Any man that can do that to someone of the opposite sex, someone that he supposedly loved at that, deserves to be knocked down a peg or ten."

I'm stunned. Beyond stunned. His words have left me teary eyed. He catches sight of the tears threatening to fall and with that same smile I find myself growing accustomed to, he reaches up cupping my cheek.

"It'll all be alright. I promise you."

I want to tell him that I'm not worried of the outcome. That I know that with him but my side nothing can hurt me. But most of all I just want to tell him just how incredible he is. Why couldn't I have met him before Riley?

I'm flustered. I'm nervous. I'm a huge fucking mess.

The day has arrived and I feel ready but I also feel anxious as all hell. Rosalie is going with me and has been my rock throughout all this. After the lunch "date" Riley backed off. Correction, Rosalie threatened his ass with bodily harm and whatever she said had him running away like a dog with its tail between it's legs. Quite comical. We arrive to the court room, her holding onto my hand firm and I feel like I've squeezed it for the hundredth time this morning.

"Easy peasy, Bells. You are not alone."

I smile and before I know it a voice comes from behind.

"Yes, Isabella. You are not in this alone."

Rose snickers and I stand there with a lost little girls look in my eyes. He chuckles low and I have to clear my throat as improper thoughts suddenly flood to the forefront of my mind. His scent is leaving me light headed and I slowly smile like the sloth from Zootopia. Don't hate.

"Are you ready to be a single woman after today?"

The mirth he has at those very words cause me to blush. Why Mr. Cullen, if I didn't know better. He places his briefcase atop the table and pops it open with nimble fingers retrieving the papers that he would need. In them I can just make out the copies of the texts that I gave to him.

'You're a slut, Bella.'  
'You'll never find someone like me to tolerate you.'  
'Why can't you forgive me like I have you?'

Just the thought of them pisses me off and it's like a light bulb goes off in my head. Riley Bier's is shit. He is nothing. He is not worth my time nor will he get anymore of it. I am now more determined than ever to finish this. When we take our seats, in walks Riley and as soon as he catches sight of Edward he smirks while shaking his head. That's right you asshole. I can tell that he is fuming but I'll be damned if I let him get to me today.

Not today Satan.

Upon walking out of the courthouse, I couldn't help but to smile like crazy. Edward told me that it would be easy and easy it was. A restraining order has been placed and I am now free and clear from having to endure anything that comes from "him".

"Bella!"

I squeak and turn to look at Rosalie. She shakes her head.

"Where are we celebrating?"

I giggle in giddiness and she rolls her eyes.

"Where ever the hell we so please."

At this she grins and wags her brows.

Am I going to regret this?

"Hey, top me off!"

I side eye Rose and she's definitely drunk. Or am I? Why is the room spinning a little? Fuck it. She gets her cup filled again and turns to me.

"So you know how much I love you, bitch?"

I giggle.

"Iloveyousooooomuch!" She slurs out.

Again I giggle.

"Bella? Bel - laaaaaa! Look! Over there!"

I turn to where her eyes are glued to and copper colored hair assaults my vision. He's sitting there with amusement clear across his face and I smile back uninhibited I'm sure due to the alcohol. Why was I always such a lightweight? I saunter over to his table and he chuckles. My lady bits were screaming.

"Isabella," he says in greeting.

I shake my head.

"Just Bella."

Please for the love of God just say Bella.

"Bella," he enunciates slowly and I melt. "Would you care to join me?"

I hobble over to the seat across from him and he just stares. Suddenly heat rises across my face and I'm a little too aware of my state. I take a sip of my cocktail and he of his beer. I watch the way he licks the foam away from his lip and again I melt.

"Is everything alright?"

I nod. Take another sip. Steel my nerves.

"So where's your date?"

He shrugs. "There wasn't one. But you're here now so I guess that would be you, Bella."

Holy. Shit.

A song comes on and some people make their way to the small dance floor. We people watch until out of nowhere his hand is in front of my face.

"Would you like to dance?"

I cringe.

"Two left feet don't really work too well out on the floor."

He shrugs.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Smiling, I take his hand and he leads us out onto the floor. He spins me before taking me into his arms. One arm around my waist, holding me so damn close to him while his other hand is holding my hand. How romantic. We move with the music. A few times I catch him staring at my lips and I look away shyly. No words are spoken between us as the song continues. He takes lead and I find it easy to move along with him.

"If I may be so bold."

I look up. What is this anticipation?

"You look very beautiful tonight. Even in all your drunken glory, Bella."

He chuckles and I can't help but to giggle. I turn into such a giggler when I'm drinking. I should really learn to stop.

"If I can ask just one more thing, for tonight?"

He pulls away enough to look me in the eyes and I find myself lost in them. I'm sure I'm sporting a dopey smile but I could careless. All that mattered was this moment. Was him.

"Would you do me the pleasure of going out with me this Saturday night?"

Cue the doves!

Cue the choir singers!

Cue the fucking fire trucks!

He wants me. Whoa. He wants me.

"Yes... Yes, I would love to."

The smile that fills my heart with sheer blinding sunshine just about does me in. He pulls me in closer and we continue that way well into another song and into the night.


End file.
